


Rain

by LewdCookies



Series: Shadowrun: Vladivostok [2]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Cyberpunk, F/M, Fellatio, Lots of pillow talk, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Romantic, Sex indoors, Twitchy Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, sex on a sofa, very vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Fun things to do when it's raining outside.





	Rain

“Hey Maro, I need your help with something in the office.” Léan’s voice rang out through the open door in accented English.  
“Two seconds,” Viggo, or more commonly known as Maro, replied to the elf, in Finnish accented English, as he finished tightening up the last bolt on the engine block. Returning the socket wrench to the toolbox, he wiped his hands clean as best as he could on a nearby rag. With a push the hood of his new Porsche Panamera 8S gently closed down over the engine, the thing fine tuned and modified to his personal specifications. The car bouncing slightly on its improved suspension as he pushed the hood close with a very satisfying thunk. He glanced at the large clock projected on the wall of the workshop, it was by now well past midnight. Without realizing he had spent almost the entire day working on his car. He felt a sudden pang of guilt as he saw the three other cars standing in various stages of disrepair on the workshop floor. Not to mention at the far back were the remains of the truck that had brought him to this the workshop in the first place. A number of exceedingly large bullet holes still present in the chassi, or what remained of it at least. There was a part of him that wondered if it was even worth fixing that thing at this point in time. At the same time he was that impressed Léan hadn’t simply towed the thing away already. But, he thought to himself, that was perhaps a topic for another day.

As he stood there on the workshop floor his ears suddenly picked up the soft thumping sound of raindrops on metal from nearby. A glance through one of the windows on one the large garage doors told him everything he wanted to know. Outside the darkness was pierced by the dull orange glow from a street light, illuminating the wet street as well as the seemingly endless deluge of raindrops falling from the sky and impacting against the asphalt. A glance at this commlink confirmed his other suspicion, the weather forecast spelled sour rain for the next couple of hours. Nevertheless he thought, Vladivostok is not a city that lies dormant due to bad weather. He could hear bursts of automatic gunfire echoing between buildings, and looking upwards he could see tracers blazing through the night sky before they fizzed out. He cast a sideways glance at his new car and then out the window again before shaking his head disappointed and sighing quietly to himself. A test drive would have to wait until tomorrow at least.

The workshop’s office wasn’t very spacious nor all that impressive, it was a modestly sized room located next to the even smaller locker and wash room. Past a stationary computer console, where most of the place’s administration work was done, was a faux-leather sofa. It was something he had crashed on numerous times before when he had been too tired to drive all the way back to his apartment. Unless it had been one of those times Léan had been too tired to go upstairs to her own bed and fallen asleep on it. A nearby table was littered with empty soda cans and fast food containers, a remnant of their many rushed lunches or dinners between jobs. Or at least when he hadn’t managed to drag her out of the workshop to go eat at one of the places he knew about around town. A rather worn bookshelf contained a couple of old car catalogues from the early 50’s or 60’s as well as a bunch of other trinkets and tools, including a Carl Combatmage bobblehead. Next to that stood a small fridge, usually stocked with whatever beverage that got brought in. Which more often than not was either bottled water or cheap soda. Aside from the occasional bottles of beer. The office walls were, very much like other workshops he had been inside in the past, covered with old pictures of cars: Most of them were her fathers she had once explained to him. As well as the occasional pinup picture. Even if they were oddly enough far more tasteful than some of the other stuff he had seen elsewhere. He hadn’t really bothered asking her if they were her father’s as well or not. Music he recognized as German Troll Metal played from a pair of speakers on either side of the computer screen. The same music was being routed through the workshop’s media system as well. It was a genre he didn’t completely agree with. But by this point he had worked at the place for long enough to have grown used to Léan’s taste in music. She didn’t mind him switching over to the kind of music he usually listened to from time to time as well. Especially when it was just the two of them working late at night after her father had gone to sleep and Tavet’s father hade made his way back home. Which, depending on his mood, could range from Tir Trance with splashes into the Scandinavian metal scene or Finnish rap music. The latter usually getting him one or two odd look from her whenever it was playing.

Maro walked inside the office and ungraciously collapsed onto the sofa.  
“So what was it you wanted help with again?” he asked. Trying not to make himself too comfortable in case he had to get up again to help her. Léan spun the office chair around to face him. Much like him she was wearing a pair of rugged workers pants and a t-shirt. In her case it was a band shirt for a group named ‘Dämonenjägern’. A picture of a tattooed elf with white hair and dark grey skin, her eyes covered with a blindfold while brandishing a sword was vividly emblazoned on the front underneath the band logo. On the back was a list of cities, most of them located in the Allied German States he recognized, from a concert tour they had made in 2064. Her shoulder length red hair had been tied behind her head with a hairband.  
“Eh, it can wait,” she remarked with a dismissive wave with her cyberware’d left hand, “Wasn’t anything important anyway.”  
“Well, I’ve got plenty of time,” he replied with a shrug before leaning back in the sofa, his arms resting on the backrest.  
“I take it that means you’re done tuning it then,” she said with a brief nod towards the workshop floor.  
“The Porsche? Ah yeah, it’s more or less done. All I really need to do now is a couple of test runs around the block to work out the last few kinks.”  
He frowned slightly before continuing, the slightest tinge of annoyance creeping into his voice.  
“But it seems like Gaia thinks otherwise because it’s currently raining cats and dogs outside. I wasn’t precisely going to take it out on its first spin in acid rain.”  
“Well that fucking sucks,” she said, “So I guess that means you’re stuck here for now?”  
Maro gave her a slight nod in reply before continuing.  
“Yeah you could say that,” he said while shrugging casually in his usual fashion, “I’m sure there’s plenty of stuff that needs to be done anyway.”  
Léan rose up from her chair and stood in front of him.  
“Oh, I can think of something in particular that needs to be done,” she said playfully. Before he had time to react she had managed to straddle his lap, draping her arms over his shoulders. She looked down on him as he was lying back in the sofa, a brief look of surprise registering on his face before disappearing. The much shorter elf now managing to look down on him.  
“Me,” she said while her freckled face grinned at him. Grey eyes sparkling mischievously before she pulled off her hairband and shaking her hair loose, “I think I have a few kinks that you could work out.”  
He gazed at her in silence while leaning his head against the sofas backrest, one of his eyebrows raised slightly. His cool blue eyes looked into hers for a moment before he spoke again.  
“Two things Léan,” he said with distinct amusement, “One, I hope you didn’t spend too long thinking about that line because that was far too corny. Even by my low standards.”  
She scoffed humorously.  
“Guess you’ve rubbed off on me then. So what’s the second thing?” she remarked playfully, cocking her head slightly to the side.  
“First, just how much a deep sleeper is your father?”  
She blinked and gawked at him for a moment in visible confusion.  
“Like a bear during the winter. Why?” She replied puzzled.  
He gave her a faint smile in reply.  
“Considering how loud you can be sometimes I can only imagine how things are going to sound very soon.”  
He grabbed her by the midriff and pulled her close, their lips coming into contact with each other.  
They tasted faintly of lemon.

Their first kiss together was a ravenous affair, lips mashing frantically and eagerly against each other. The two letting urges, which had been in various stages of suppression, bubble up to the surface at last. Léan broke away first, giving his lower lip a playful tug between her teeth as she pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, eyes gazing deeply into his. There was a playful look on her face, a slight flush colouring her cheeks.  
“So you’re saying I’m a screamer then?” She asked in a hushed but mirthful tone.  
“Perhaps,” was his murmured reply back at her. His arms still around her midriff even as she rose up in a sitting position in his lap. He tried hard to ignore the feeling of her crotch pressing up against the slowly growing bulge between his legs.  
“Or perhaps you are even implying that I’m a real banshee?” She teased him.  
“Oh hardly,” he replied with an amused scoff.  
With her arms still around his shoulders, she pulled him closer for a second kiss. This one far more sensual in nature. Suddenly Léan sputtered and broke away and he gave her an questioning look.  
“Hang on, I think I got some of your beard hair in my mouth,” she said, wiping her mouth on her arm.  
“Sorry,” he replied with a humorous chuckle, “Forgot to trim it recently.”  
“It happens. It looks good on you, though. Makes you look rugged and…”  
“Finnish?” He shot her an amused look.  
“I was going to say handsome but that works too,” she replied with a soft laugh.  
Their lips met again for another lingering and sensual kiss. Their tongues now became involved in an intense one on one fight for dominance, neither side very keen on giving in. His hands caressed her back over her T-shirt before they wandered downwards and grabbed handfuls of her pert rear, making her jump slightly and break off the kiss.“Well aren’t you a cheeky bastard? she said with a grin before retaliating by twisting one of his shirt clad nipples, causing him to wince a little.  
“Now that was hardly fair,” he remarked.

She gave him a brief smile before grabbing the hem of her shirt. Pulling it over her head she chucked the garment onto a nearby chair. Underneath it her bust was encased in a simple grey sports bra. The freckles that adorned her face continued in random patterns down her neck and over her slim shoulders. He couldn’t help but to think it looked as if someone had splattered her shoulders and neck with paint. At the same time the rest of her upper body was a canvas of a another sort as it was covered in a myriad of tattoo patterns and words he recognized as being German in origin but had no idea what they really meant. The patterns started around her collarbone and went downwards over her chest, going around and between her breasts as far as he could see, and they curved towards her back as they traveled down her midriff.  
“A memory of my younger days,” she said with only a hint of embarrassment, and he realized he must have been staring too much.  
“So how many of them are drunken bets?” he joked, trying to break lighten her mood.  
She responded him by punching him lightly in the chest.  
“Asshole,” she said without any hints of anger before she muttered, “And it’s only a couple of them.”  
Maro just chuckled at her reaction before he scooted upwards slightly on the sofa. He pulled her closer for another kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders again as she pushed up against him. His lips began to wander across her cheek and she gasped as he lightly nibbled on her earlobe before breaking out in a fit of giggles.  
“Looks like someone is getting bold,” she murmured amused.  
He said nothing, but one of his hands grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back gently but firmly and exposing her freckled neck to him. He kissed her lightly on the nape, causing her gasp sharply. Her skin tasted faintly of salt and this close to her she smelled of sweat, oil and engine grease, he figured he smelled pretty much the same, but underneath all that was a faint trace of scented soap. One of her hands entangled themselves in his short black hair as his lips continued to roam across her neck and shoulders.

Léan wrenched him away from her as his kisses were trailing down her collarbone towards her breasts, leaving a trail of red marks behind him on her pale skin. They shared another hungry kiss between each other, her hands roaming over his chest and back before they grasped the hem of his shirt. The two pulling away from each other briefly to pull the shirt over his head and let it join its compatriot on the chair. She pushed him back against the sofa and he was quietly thankful his seat had been adequately warmed up by now. The same couldn’t be said for her cyberware hand as he shuddered involuntarily as the cold appendage dragged over his bare chest, fingers running through dark chest hair. He gazed at her in silence as one her digits traced the path of an ugly pale scar across his abdomen. It was one of several that marked his upper body and arms.  
“Ever thought of getting rid of these?” she asked as her fingers traced another scar.  
He shook his head slightly.  
“Nah, they’re a keepsake. Or at least reminders of past screw ups.”  
She couldn’t help but to shake her head in slight disbelief and leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. One of his hands cupping her face briefly, gently caressing her on her cheek with the side of his thumb.  
“You’re an odd person Maro,” she murmured to him.  
“Is that so?” he said amused, “Is that a good or bad thing?”  
“A good thing,” she replied before giving him another kiss.  
His arms wrapped around her midriff again as they kissed, her bra clad breasts pressing up against his chest as he pulled her closer. Hands cupping and squeezing them through her bra, her own hands caressing his back.

Léan yelped into his mouth as she was suddenly turned over and found herself looking up at him.  
“You ass, could’ve said something,” she said.  
“And spoil it?” he replied with an a cocked eyebrow.  
She looked she was about to punch him but any further complaints from her melted away as he began gently kissing her neck and shoulders. Moving downwards over her, he pulled on her sports bra, exposing her breasts to the open air. Freed from their clothed confine they sagged very slightly to the side. Each mound was capped with a small light pink areola and on top of those was a small stubby nipple no bigger than the nail on his littlefinger. He resumed his light trail of kisses across her collarbone, lips wandering downwards across her tattooed chest. Léan whimpered slightly as his kisses and lovebites travelled over her exposed chest, leaving brief red marks contrasted against her pale skin before they faded.  
“Will you stop teasing and get on with it!” she growled at him. The flush on her cheeks had now spread over her upper body. A clear sign that she was very much aroused by his foreplay. Not that he was unaffected as well, feeling the heat spreading throughout his body as well aside as the growing stiffness in between his legs.  
“As the lady wishes,” he replied. Far too cheekily than he might have intended.  
Léan gasped loudly when he tweaked one of her nipples between his fingers.  
“Sensitive are we?” he commented humorously.  
She glared at him but the look melted away almost instantly as he resumed playing with her nipples. Gently squeezing her breasts in his hands, tweaking nipples between calloused fingertips, causing Léan to whimper softly. The moans rose in pitch as he took a teat between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug. He leaned in closer to her face to give her another kiss, gently but firmly fending off her arms that were in the progress of wrapping themselves around him again, before he trailed a series of rapid kisses and nibbles down her body towards her clothed lower body.

His hands deftly undid the top button, and Léan raised her rear off the sofa slightly to help him peel the pants off her slender legs, pooling around her feet with a heavy rustle of fabric. Underneath them she wore a pair of plain boyshorts, in the same simple grey colour as her bra. Both her thighs were heavily scarred, badly healed skin and bumpy white lines all over them. In the back of his mind fleeting memories drifted into view. Crashing race cars, extended hospital visits, scarred limbs. He firmly shoved those thoughts aside before he got back up on his feet, grabbing the blanket that was bunched up at the other end of the sofa in the process. Léan gave him an odd look as he quickly folded the thing together in a rough pile.  
“What are you doing?” she asked perplexed, scooting up slightly on her seat, legs slightly spread.  
“Saving my knees,” was his quick reply before dumping the blanket on the floor. Kneeling down in front of her he freed her from her shoes and pants in short order. Leaving her only wearing her plain grey boyshorts and a slightly apprehensive look on her face as she half sat on the sofa. Grabbing the hem of her underwear, she instinctively raised her rear to make the process easier. He flung onto the growing pile of clothes on the nearby chair.  
“So the curtains do match the drapes,” he couldn’t help but to quip with a smirk as he spotted the neatly trimmed bush of red pubic hair above her sex, causing Léan to groan deeply.  
“I should deck you for that one,” she commented exasperated.  
“Sorry, let me make it up to you,” he said as he began planting light kisses on the inside of her thighs. He scraped his front teeth gently against her skin and could feel her body shudder in response. The bumpy white lines across her thighs divided the flushed skin into odd irregular patterns. The scarred tissue feeling odd against his lips as he kissed and nibbled his way up towards her groin. His fingers slowly sliding up over her body before they made contact with her heaving breasts, engulfing the mounds in his hands. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the sofa, letting out a string of soft whimpers and moans. Sometimes the noises were punctuated with a random burst of expletives whenever his lips or tongue faintly brushed by her lower lips, the area flush with arousal by this point.

It wasn’t long until Maro’s lips were beginning to feel parched and cursed his lack of foresight at grabbing a water bottle from the fridge ahead of time. So instead he wetted his lips as best as he could, delivering one final kiss on the smooth skin of her upper thigh, before letting them press up against her vulva. Her reaction was instantaneous as her body tensed up and a sound that sounded like gasp escaping from a pipe slipped past her lips. Her whole body shuddering as the tip of his tongue brushed up against her sex. Her juices tasted bitter and salty against his tongue, the muscle beginning to slow flick back and forth over her lower lips, causing her to moan at the same time. As his teeth gently rasped against them she whimpered meekly and he could feel her hips twitch faintly. With almost practiced ease he found her clit and with a few gentle motions with his tongue made it emerge from underneath the hood. Léan began moaning long and deep as he played with it, a very gentle tug with his lips made her back arch upwards briefly as she inhaled sharply, pulling her crotch away from him.  
“Ah you fucking bastard,” she swore breathlessly while glaring down at him between her breasts, her voice very slightly slurred. He chuckled quietly at her reaction, giving her mons a light kiss as well. Rolling his tongue around in his mouth, as if wanting to give it a few of warm up exercises, he then began writing various random words and letters across her sex. Lean’s reaction was almost instantaneous as she began gasping and moaning loudly, with the occasional expletive thrown in between various noises. Her whole body trembling while her hands feebly pawing at the sofa cushions.

His oral assault on her sex continued for a while, all the while Léan moaned and cursed him and who knows what else as she bucked and writhed on the sofa. Her chest already heaving as she gasped for air between various reactive noises. Her loud responses encouraged him further as he slowly wrote page after page of engine maintenance manuals over her flushed sex. Sometimes his mouth wandered elsewhere or were replaced by flicking or caressing fingertips. His fingers were far too dirty to make him want to penetrate her. He gently tugged her lower lips with his teeth, or let them scrape against the inside of her thighs. Other times fingers raked over her flat stomach or groped heaving breasts. A serenade of noises and curses streamed from Léans mouth as his fingers and tongue played merry hell across her sex. She draped her legs over his shoulders, trapping his head between her thighs and at the same time pulling him closer towards her. Her hands roamed everywhere where they could reach, dragging through his hair or scraping across his bare back. The first time he felt her cybernetic fingertips across his shoulder he couldn’t help but to shudder from the feeling of cold metal against his bare skin. Before long his tongue was beginning to feel numb and wooly, but at the same time he knew Léan was, based on the increasing ambient noise levels, close to her breaking point. Emboldening him to press onwards.

With a sudden but sharp intake of breath Léan’s body tensed up and she let out a string of curses in mixed languages, that quickly devolved into a prolonged moan as she tilted her head backwards. He could feel the muscles in her thighs becoming tense as her legs reflexively bent and her bare heels pressed into his back. One of them thumping repeatedly against his back as muscles twitched. Her back arched, breasts jutting out from her body as they rose upwards causing her head pushed against the backrest. He forced back a quiet snicker as he saw the orgasm face coming over her. The moaning was suddenly replaced by her chipping for air, a series of high-pitched squeaking noises coming from her throat. With her thighs clenched around his head his face was pushed up against her sex, and he felt the muscles contracting rapidly as the orgasm ripped through her body. In the process smearing more of her juices onto his face

But as quickly as the moment had arrived it passed and Léan collapsed back onto the sofa, panting rapidly and was simply staring at the office roof without saying or doing much. With the muscles in her legs turning into spaghetti they slid ungracefully off his shoulders, heels thumping against the floor. Maro slowly lumbered back up on his feet, thankful for the blanket underneath, and made his way over to the fridge while wiping his mouth on his forearm. Much to his relief the thing had recently been restocked by someone else with water and he immediately opened one and downed several large gulps to wash the taste from his mouth. In the corner of his eye, he notice Léan stirring in her seat, and she made a weak gesture with her hand. Walking back to the sofa he handed her the bottle and she chugged the last of its contents in quick fashion before discarding the bottle with a slight limp wristed toss that completely missed the nearby trash can it was aiming towards.  
“Where the fuck did you learn all that?” she asked afterwards, somewhat surprised at his oral skills. He took a moment to consider his answer before speaking.  
“I fucked the law and I won.”  
Léan blinked twice in obvious confusion before she burst into laughter, guffawing loudly for a moment before stopping and looking at him incredulously.  
“Wait? You’re serious?”  
He solemnly nodded in reply and she burst into laughter again.  
“You seriously fucked a cop?” she asked after she had calmed herself down again.  
“Mhm,” he replied with another quick nod.  
Maro collapsed back down onto the sofa next to her. She looked at him with obvious curiosity, propping her shoulder on his and resting her face in her palm.  
“So when the hell did that happen?”  
“Well, recall that time a couple of months back when Sparrow called me for an urgent job? After that.”  
“That’s it?” she sounded disappointed, “No juicy details or anything like that?”  
“It was a spur of the moment thing really, we were both hopped up on adrenaline after chasing each other through the district.”  
“Oh, the driver’s high.”  
“Exactly,” he nodded, “So one thing lead to another and we ended up fucking on the hood of the car I had borrowed for the race.”  
Léan whistled impressed before giving him a coy look.  
“You really are full of surprises aren’t you?”  
Quick as a cat she straddled him once more, grinning widely while playing with the hair on his chest. Her breasts dangled tantalizing in front of him and he tried hard not to stare too much.  
“Well, how was she?”  
“It was interesting,” replied, perhaps a bit too casually than was necessary.  
“Oh come on here Maro, don’t play coy with me,” she huffed, pulling out a chest hair in retaliation. He winced slightly.  
“Well it’s not often I fuck an ork policewoman on the roof of a garage in the middle of Vladivostok is all I’m going to say on the matter.”  
“Wait, she was an ork?” One of her eyebrows shot upwards in surprise, “I’m amazed she didn’t shatter your pelvis in the process.”  
“Thankfully that wasn’t the case, even if I there were some bruising afterwards,” he remarked rather dryly.  
“I was wondering why you seemed to walk kinda funny that day.”  
He gave her a nonplussed smile in reply before he pulled her close for a kiss. His hands gently squeezing one of her breasts.  
“So where were we again?” he remarked afterwards.  
“Oh I think I know where exactly,” she replied with a mischievous smile.

She leaned in close to him, pressing her lips against his for a longer kiss, their tongues jostling with each other. Her hands roamed over his bare back, nails raking skin as he grabbed her rear and pulled her closer, grunting slightly as her body pressed against his hard on. Her fingers idly traced over a series of faint scars running up his spine.  
“Cyberware,” he mumbled in reply between kisses. She made no other noise about and continued to kiss him, her hands fumbling with his belt buckle for a moment before managing to it. Sliding off his legs and down onto the floor she grabbed the hem of his pants, and it was now his time to lift his rear off the seat to help her. His pair joined the growing pile on the nearby chair. Leaving him only in his boxer underwear, a noticeable bulge to them. She stroked him slowly through his underwear, trying to get a feel for its length and size, for a while before she leant closer and kissed the head through the cloth. He couldn’t help but to shudder as he felt her hot breath wafting over the sensitive crown, despite the barrier. Curling her fingers around the hem of the underwear she tantalizingly slowly pulled them down. Centimeter by centimeter his member got revealed, first came his black coarse pubic hair. Léan raised an amused eyebrow in his direction as she noticed the very obvious trim job done to it, in response he gave her a nonplussed look.

His member, quickly freed from its cloth prison, sprung into the air like a hidden antenna. It swayed back and forth for a split second before it pivoted backwards towards his pelvis.  
“Mmm, nice,” she said appreciatively before wrapping one hand around it.  
Her slender, almost dainty, fingers felt softer than he had perhaps anticipated from someone working in a workshop. Slowly but steadily she began moving her hand up and down the shaft, fingers squeezing the fleshy pole. He jerked slightly as he felt her other hand, the cyberware one, cup and gently tickle his scrotum.  
“Sensitive are we?” she said, the mischievous glee apparent in her voice.  
Maro looked around for a pillow to throw at her or something, finding none nearby he simply admitted defeat by leaning back on the sofa. Content with her victory Leán stuck out her tongue, letting a dollop of saliva dribble down onto the head of his member before smearing it out with the help of her hand. Resuming her slow handjob and using her thumb to smear out any leaking precome onto the head for some extra lubrication. Occasionally she leaned in close to plant light kisses on the crown or the shaft. Slowly she picked up her pace as the member continued to grow harder and harder in her hand. Letting go if it momentarily she stopped to admire her handiwork. At full mast his member was of average length, but was in comparison slightly thinner than the average as well. It possessed a lazy upwards curve to it, which now made it point towards his pelvis as gravity took control. Pleased with her accomplishment she grabbed the shaft firmly in her hand and moved it towards her. He groaned and his hands balled into fists by his side as she dragged her tongue up the entire length of the shaft. She rose up slightly to get a better position before she took the shaft into her mouth, Maro groaned as he felt the tip, followed by the shaft, entering her hot and wet mouth. Then she stopped halfway before pulling her head back again. With her lips around the crown, she paused for a moment, letting the tip of her tongue dance around the glans. Mentally preparing herself for a moment, before she started moving down on it again. THis time around taking the member slightly deeper into her mouth before she pulled upwards once more and inhaled.

Maro gasped as she suddenly took his entire length into her mouth and down her throat, the hot and wet feeling intensifying as it slipped into the tighter confines of her throat. Her eyes closed shut and her nose rested against his pelvis, the tip of her nose pressed up against his pubic hair. He looked at her surprise as she held herself there for a few moments without moving. Her throat having barely protested the intrusion, the only noise he heard was a slight gurgle as she had plunged downwards. He felt her swallow repeatedly, throat muscles working around his shaft, before she began bobbing her head up and down in a slow but steady fashion. Only scant few centimeters of his shaft were visible before they disappeared between her lips again, her nose touching his pelvis once more for a split second. She continued bobbing up and down for a while, repeatedly swallowing to deal with any excess saliva that threatened to seep from the corners of her mouth. He leant back on the sofa and gasped slightly as he felt her throat contracting and flexing around his shaft as she did. Léan then suddenly pulled away, the slick shaft slowly emerging from between her soft lips. A thick string of saliva connected the tip with her lips before the distance became too great for it and it disintegrated. She took a couple of quick breaths, her face now flushed red from a mix of arousal and exertion. Wrapping her lips around the head once more, she quickly began bobbing her head up and down on the shaft. This time only taking it halfway down it’s length before pulling up. Her cheeks caved inwards as she applied plenty of suction, never breaking the seal her lips formed around the member in the process while she began moving at a rapid clip. One of her hands joined in with her mouth, jerking his shaft off in rhythm with her movements, smearing saliva along its length in the process. But its presence was brief as she let it go of the shaft after a while. He stifled another groan as she once again burrowed her nose in his pubic hair while taking his shaft down her throat. One of his hands stroked the back of her head in encouragement as her head rapidly bobbed up and down in short jerky motions.

Pulling away again, another thick string of saliva connecting her lips with his crown briefly, Léan took several deep breaths in succession to clear her head. One of her hands wrapped around the saliva drenched shaft and jerked it slowly, the motion creating wet and sticky sounding noises. Gathering herself once more she leant close and let the tip slide between her saliva glossed lips again. Sitting down on her haunches, she angled the member slightly more horizontally, before beginning to move her head once more. The new pace she set herself to was a slow but steady up and down, jerking the shaft off with her hand at the same time as her head moved. She opened her eyes and gave him a long and smouldering look as she moved. He saw her other arm move slightly and then saw her whole body shudder slightly. Figured that her other hand had briefly gone between her legs. Her other hand rotated clockwise as it pumped the slick shaft and he could feel the pressure growing in between his legs.  
“I think my engine is going to backfire before long,” he said, a slight hint of strain to his voice. In the back of his mind he tried diverting his thoughts to the most boring things he could imagine in an attempt to not blow his load. Which in his case involved a lot of snow. She pulled away one last time, his member tipping backwards as she let go. A string of saliva dribbled down from her wet lips and onto her breasts before she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Getting back up on her feet and grabbed another bottle of water from the fridge. Taking a long swig from it before offering him the bottle as well. With a nod he accepted it and took a pair of big gulps before putting it to the side. Léan straddled him again, both of them involuntary gasping as her sensitive sex came into contact with his member.  
“I’ve learned that guys seem to prefer me having something to drink after going down on them,” she said before leaning closer to him.  
“I can’t imagine why,” he remarked wryly as their lips met.

He hissed slightly as he felt her sex grind up against the length of his member as it lay resting against his pelvis. In response his hands went for her breasts, cupping them before giving them a squeeze.  
“Well someone’s a bit eager I see,” he commented, causing her to snort in response.  
“Speak for yourself,” she followed up, “I can feel that thing twitching constantly.”  
He glanced in the direction of the large pile of clothes on the nearby chair.  
“I’m pretty sure I have a condom in-,” he began before she grabbed him by the chin and wrenched his head back in her direction.  
“To hell with that,” she said sharply, “I’ve been waiting for you to get your damn wits together and fuck me for a good while now and a missing rubber isn’t going to stop that. Before you even bother asking, yes, I’m clean and on the pill.”  
When she then saw the look on his face she tilted her head sideways and looked at him oddly for a moment.  
“Wait, you really are serious about having a fucking rubber in your pocket?”  
“Yeah,” he replied, “Why?”  
“Because you’re honestly the last person I expected to actually carry condoms on them in person. At all times for that part.”  
He shrugged very slightly, his hands resting on her hips.  
“It’s a force of habit from my older days as a transporter. I’ve got a pair of them in a pocket on the commlink. It’s not like they’ll go bad anytime soon.”  
Léan chortled amused and smirked at him.  
“For those times you got paid with sex or what?”  
He gave her a brief wry smile.  
“Yeah right,” he replied back with some sarcasm, “It was for those times when passengers got amorous in the backseat.”  
She tossed her head back as she howled with laughter.  
“Wait, you mean people fucked in the back of your car while you drove it?”  
“Not my car, thankfully, but in the back of the occasional limo I had to drive for the job. Now, the recipe is remarkably simple; Take one part ganger or corp kid, maybe even a minor celebrity. Add some escorts, just a couple really, no more than four or five at best. Then add liberal amounts of drugs and alcohol and mix that together with some music in the tight confines of a limousine. And before you know it they’ll be going at it like rabbits.”  
Léan continue to chortle as he continued, a wide grin on her face. At the same time his eyes couldn’t help but to drift towards her breasts as they jiggled and bounced while laughing.  
“Thank god for soundproof dividers,” he concluded somewhat caustically.  
“And here I thought you were a regular Casanova,” she said while chuckling.  
“Well I’m sorry if I disappointed you,” he replied bemused.  
She gyrated her hips slightly, rubbing her sex against his still somewhat stiff member, causing it to twitch in response.  
“I’d say you’re exceeding my expectations.”

Léan raised her hips slightly, using one of her hands she guided the member towards her slit. As the tip rubbed against her lower lips let out a quiet moan and with his hands on her hips still he could feel her body shudder at the same time. His own reaction was simply a sharp intake of breath as the two sensitive areas came into contact. The fingers on her cybernetic hand entangled themselves with one of his hands for connection and stability. The metal still feeling cold but not uncomfortably so against his skin, the fingers themselves not offering much in terms of pliancy. While the idea of cyberware twitching uncontrollably or reflexively just like normal limbs was very unlikely, the spectre of the idea haunted briefly in the back of his mind. Alongside the idea she might just be able to crush his hand if he was really unlucky. Letting go of his member briefly she spat in her palm before grabbing hold of it again. Pointing it upwards she slowly began lowering herself onto it. The tip slipped inside her without meeting any resistance and they let out a collective gasp as he penetrated her. As their pelvises bumped into each other she sat still for a moment, letting herself get used to having his member inside her. Meanwhile Maro tried not to focus too much on the pleasant sensation of the warm and fleshy sheath that now encased his member. His mind full of mental pictures of snow covered forests and city streets. Her breathing was shallow and rapid while she gyrated her hips before leaning closer to him to share another kiss, moaning into his mouth in response to his gentle thrusting.

Intermixed with the music that was still pumping through the speakers was a chorus of noises. Strained grunting and moaning and the sound of the springs in the sofa squeaking as the two began moving in unison. Their initial movements were slow and cautious, the two trying to establishing their rhythm together. Maro at the same time trying his best not to match his movement to the pounding beat coming from the Tir matrix metal playing in the background as he moved his hips. On top of him Léan gyrated her own hips, biting down on her lower lip to stifle a long moan while she glanced down at him through hooded eyelids, giving him a long intensely smouldering look. His hands clung to her midriff for support but before long they snaked their way up her stomach to grab hold of her breasts. Arching her back she pressed them farther into his hands, moaning deeply as he roughly groped them. When he rolled her nipples between his thumb and index finger she yelped loudly and he could feel her hips twitching at the same time. Léan cradled his face in her hands and leant down for a long and hot kiss before she gently but very firmly pushed him back against the sofa. Placing her hands on his knees behind her for support she began bucking her hips against him. Grinding herself against him as she began moving against in earnest. His own hips moving in a gentle rolling motion to meet hers. One of his hands resting on the small of her back, mostly to prevent her from sliding off, the hand gently caressing her at the same time. She nibbled on her lower lip as she stifled another moan. Her eyes fluttering close briefly as she leaned her head back as her movements gained a quick burst of speed before she slowed down and returned to look him into his eyes again as she rode him. Her breasts bounced and swayed tantalizingly in front of him as she moved. Before long there was an almost permanent pleased, if not goofy, smile on her lips as she let out a chorus of various groans, whimpers and squeals. Her eyes constantly clenching shut as she threw her head back, thrusting her breasts outwards as her body was wracked by pleasure. Then suddenly her whole body trembled as a minor orgasm coursed through her and he moved quickly as if not have her fall off his lap. Léan’s breathing was rapid and made a gesture for the nearby water bottle. After a couple of quick gulps of water she managed to gather herself she resumed her gyrations again, albeit at a slower pace initially. But it was not long before she was back to loudly moaning as she was enjoying herself.

There was a loud klatch that seemed to loudly reverberate through the office as the flat of one of Maro’s Palms came down with surprising speed against one of Léan’s buttcheeks, leaving a bright red mark on her skin. Léan mewled in reaction and hearing no further objections from her, he gave each cheek a rapid series of slaps. The sharp sound overpowering the music and the sound of the elf squealing with each impact. He could feel her body shudder slightly after each hit, her breath getting caught in her throat. She continued gyrating and bucking her pelvis for a while until another series of trembles and spasms tore through her. She seemed to bounce forwards as her muscles in her body twitched and she collapsed on top of him, arms draped around his shoulder for support, panting hard and fast. He could feel her legs tremble against his body for a few seconds. The awkward angle of her pelvis making his still stiff and very slick member slide out of her, causing her to whimper quietly as it emerged. She looked at him with a blissful look on her face, her face flushed red like a Ferrari.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.  
“Great!” she replied with a titter before reaching forward to kiss him quickly on the lips.

Gently rolling the blissfully smiling elf off him, her arms coming to rest on the backrest above her head, He positioned himself on his knees between her legs. His turgid shaft stuck out like the gun barrel of a tank from his pelvis, the slick member glistening from her juices. He grabbed hold of her ankles, spreading her legs apart and exposing her nethers. The whole area flush with desire and her juices glistened in the sharp light coming from the office’s strip lights. Guiding his shaft towards her opening with a hand she whimpered softly as he rubbed the tip against her sensitive lower lips. Her noises getting louder and more intensive as he easily pushed inside her. A soft tremble ran through her body as his pelvis pushed up against her and his pubic hair came into contact with her sensitive clit. With her motor already running it did not take long for a myriad of noises to start flowing out from between Léans lips, throwing her head back against the backrest as he thrusted in and out of her at a steady pace. Breasts bouncing in circles with each colliding impact, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the room. Both her hands grabbed hold of the backrest for support as her eyes alternated between being clamped shut or staring at him. When his thrusting suddenly picked up a brief burst of speed, she let out a rapid burst of moans, her own hips bucking and gyrating rapidly to meet his thrusts. The only noises he made were low grunts as he focused on thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace, his eyes roaming over her body in the process or staring back into hers.

Suddenly her moans died in her throat as her whole body twitched, arms flailing by her side and her legs pulling close to her abdomen. With his member still inside her, he could feel her velvet canal contracting and flexing around his shaft as she was struck by another quick orgasm. The muscles on her flat stomach visibly flexing for a moment before she calmed down again. He began slowly moving back and forth again as he felt the kegel muscles relax again, small aftershocks making her body shudder and jerk for a moment. Léan let of a strained squeal as he picked up his pace again, pelvises impacting softly against each other, and the sofa creaking underneath in tune.

His thrusting turned harder and fiercer, letting the music playing the background set a rhythm to his pounding hips. Each impact causing her breasts to bounce wildly on her chest, he gave them both a brief aggressive squeeze. He then pushed them together and leaned close to them, taking both of her nipples between his teeth and giving them a gentle but firm tug. A long string of expletives and curses, as well as encouragements as well, streamed from between her lips as her back arched. She slammed a fist down on a cushion with a heavy thump. Emboldened by her encouragements, he continued his oral assault on her chest, biting and nibbling at her mounds or covering the area with kisses. A trail of red marks in his wake, contrasting sharply against her smooth pale skin. A faint sheen of sweat coated their bodies, making moving muscle and skin gleam in the lamp light. Léan continued to moan and squeal loudly underneath him, her hands pawing at him or at the sofa cushions for support as her head rested against the backrest. Her mouth seemed to change shape constantly as she was rocked back and forth. GOing from a wide blissful grin to a large O as she moaned before she might let out a string of slurred expletives. Meanwhile Maro gritted his teeth as he felt the pressure in his scrotum slowly but surely reaching its peak once more, aware that at this pace he wouldn’t last long.

Léan’s breath stopped in her throat as her back suddenly arched upwards, managing to pull herself off his member as another quick climax took control of her body. Her breathing then resumed with a series of gasps and squeals as her hands grasped at the sofa cushions. Her hips bucked into the empty air briefly while she tossed and turned, her body visibly trembling for the third time in… Maro wasn’t too sure how much time had passed. But he wasn’t really going to check it to make sure. The fact that the music she usually listened to also involved really long numbers did not make keeping track of time any easier either. He sank down on his haunches as the elf continued to writhe and moan on the sofa for a bit longer before she slumped back down again. She panted hard and heavy while trying to gather herself up slightly, staring at the roof without saying anything. He trailed a series of kisses up her stomach and over her breasts. The elf offering next to no resistance, arms laying like limp noodles on either side of it. He felt her hot and slightly salty skin against his lips, before he reached her lips and first giving them a quick peck to see if there was any life left in her. When she managed to reciprocate he pressed on, feeling her moan into his mouth as his member accidentally rubbed against her before breaking away and gasping for air.

They quickly changed positions on top of the sofa. Maro lay down on it, his back against the wall and her in front of him, raising one of her legs up to give him better access to her sex. He guided his hard shaft towards her opening again, one of her hands grabbing hold of it for assistance. The elf moaned throatily as it easily slipped inside her lubricated canal. Grabbing her by the shoulder for support, he began thrusting. Starting slowly but quickly building up tempo, causing her body to rock forwards with each impact. He felt her free hand grab of his midriff for support as he nuzzled her neck while moving. Her head pinning her other arm to the sofa. He kissed the nape gently and scraped his teeth over her skin briefly, resisting the urge to hiss like a vampire in the process. She moaned even louder as the stimulus quickly overloaded her senses. Head tossing and turning around while she mewled in pleasure. Her free hand moving around seemingly aimlessly from gripping him around his midriff to grasping the edge of the sofa cushion, while the other clenched and unclenched repeatedly. The limb still pinned underneath her head to not move all that much.

The only warning he got for her next climax was a quick whimper as both her legs went rigid as steel beams, causing him lose his grip around her thigh momentarily and his member slipped out of her in the process. She buried her face into the cushion as her body shook, hips twitching in rapid succession as the knuckles gripping the cushion turned white for a moment. As she was coming down from her latest peak and was still moaning, he took the initiative and raised her leg again and slipped inside her: Which provoked her to sputter out a number of expletives in german as she felt him penetrate her. The kegel muscles still flexing slightly around his shaft as he bottomed out inside of her in a single stroke. His pace was a mixture of control and frantic thrusting, figuring he needed to bring Léan to a massive climax before he did. Her body juddering with each slapping impact. Even as her backside dominated her vision, with tattoos running up the length of it, he could see her breasts bouncing around wildly. Léan scrambled for support as her body rocked, her moaning strained as her breathing was rapid and shallow and her arms flailing for a handhold. She twisted around, craning her head backwards to face him and he leaned forward as their lips met. The kiss only muffling the moans and other noises the elf was making as they moved against each other. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixing in with the other noises reverberating through the office. Her body tensed up again as he increased the speed of his thrusting and she rolled forward slightly as the climax struck her. That momentum, combined with her twitching arms and legs propelling her forwards, suddenly sent her toppling over the edge of the sofa with a moan that turned into a sudden embarrassed squeak. She landed onto the blanket in a naked pile and with Maro subsequently bursting into laughter at the spectacle.

Léan burrowed her face into the sofa cushion as Maro guffawed. She held onto the sofa cushion with a death grip and didn’t move or say anything for a few moments, obviously trying to collect herself. At the same time he couldn’t help but to think it was out of sheer embarrassment as well. But with the way her entire body was flushed from arousal it was hard to see if she had gotten redder or not from it. He sat up in the sofa, ignoring the slightly sticky feeling of his sweaty skin peeling away from the faux-leather, and looked down on her prone shape.  
“You okay?” he asked, amusement to his voice.  
“Yes,” came her reply, her voice somewhat muffled by the fact her face was still pressed into the cushion.  
“So do you do that often, falling off sofas mid fucking?”  
She responded by punching him on the leg, then she chuckled lightly before pulling away to look at him with a smile on her face.  
“No, not as often as you think,” her eyes drifted to the rigid pole sticking out from between his legs.  
“Talk about Finnish tenacity though,” she remarked surprised.  
“And before long that sisu feeling is going to reach its peak,” he replied. One of his hands idly stroking it to keep it at full mast. Which was probably not the best idea considering it felt like he was moments away from coming himself he realized but going limp was probably not the best idea either.  
“Aww, you poor thing,” she said with a slight pout before getting up on her feet again and moved to straddle his lap again. His stiff member sandwiched between her buttcheeks.  
“Relax,” she said when she saw the return of the dubious look in his eyes,“I said I’m on the pill already. Not to mention I hate getting that stuff on my face and in my hair so that’s out of the question. There’s nearly not enough decent booze in the fridge to wash out the taste either for that part.”  
He was about to say something, suggesting another alternate way of doing it, but she put a finger on his lips to silence him.  
“Shush,” was all she said before she lifted herself up and guided the shaft to between her legs with one hand, the other resting against his chest for some stability. She closed her eyes as a soft moan slipped past her lips as it slid inside her for the last time. Her fingers intertwined with his and she pressed her body against his, breasts mashing up against his chest, and pushing him backwards on sofa. Slender hips moving and gyrating slowly at first before the movements became needier and more intensive, his own hips pushing back against hers in turn.

They shared a long and intensive kiss together, both of them grunting and groaning in unison as their bodies moved against each other. His hands groped her breasts while his lips eagerly travelled over her neck and collarbone. Her fingers leaving red scratch marks across his back in return as he leaned into her. The two lovers losing themselves completely to the intensive moment, Léan throwing her head backwards and moaning loudly as rode him. His hands holding a firm grip around the gentle curve of her hips. The office by now reeking heavily of sex and sweat and beneath the lovers the sofa creaked and groaned in protest to their frantic lovemaking. Its noisy complaints completely ignored by them both as Maro grunted and Léan let out a chorus of mewling noises and moans. Their noises mixing in with the thumping electronic beat and the female vocals coming from the speakers. Lips, tongues and even teeth explored bodies and limbs, both of them soon marked by glowing red marks on their skin, like tire tracks on a racing course. Their joint victory lap was approaching at high speed.

Léan signaled that she had crossed the finishing line by whimpering softly, the previous climaxes clearly having taken their toll on her, and once more her body tensed up. Her back arched and he winced slightly as he felt her fingers dig into his back without drawing blood. He heard her breath getting caught in her throat for a brief moment, before she let out it out as a long moan. Her toes curled almost beautifully against her feet as the muscles in her legs contracted and pulled them towards her body. At the same time he could feel the muscles in her velvet canal clamp down around his shaft, kneading and massaging and wanting to coax out its contents. The overwhelming sensation was too much for him by this and with a strained grunt he drove right off the edge and climaxed as well. His scrotum felt like it pulled even tighter towards his body than before and he felt his shaft throb twice in succession as he shot his load inside her, Léan moaning softly in response at the sensation.

Spent and weary Léan collapsed on top of him, her small frame resting easily on top of him. His softening member, now completely spent quickly slid out of her. Maro gently and carefully shuffled himself and the noodle limbed elf around on the sofa so that they were lying together next to each other, his larger bulk spooning her. She nuzzled up close to him, a peaceful and serene look on her face.  
“Thank you. I really needed that,” she mumbled wearily as she began dozing off.  
“You’re welcome, and same here,” he replied, equally wearily.  
It wasn’t long before he fell asleep as well.


End file.
